


Home

by silverraven



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had always thought Olduvai was home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For my _relative values: families_ square on [](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/profile)[**cliche_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/).

_I know you._

She kept on repeating those words in her head, over and over, as she watched John fall to the floor. He was her brother, her twin, she knew him.

She didn’t think about the fact that they haven’t seen each other in ten years, of their last meeting. When he announced he was joining the marines and the words she had spoken to him. Awful words. He’d simply turned around and walked away.

Away from her.

Alone, not knowing what else to do, she had returned to the only true home she had ever known.

Olduvai.

A lot could happen in ten years, a lot did happen. But the core of John was the same. He's a good man; this wouldn’t turn him into a monster.

Sam had to believe that.

She settled by her brother’s side, getting comfortable, preparing to watch over him until he awakened. Looking down, she noticed the gun and grenade. Her eyes immediately shot to the door, she had forgotten about them, the ones trying to get in.

She didn’t hear anything. No voices, no hands beating the door, nothing. She listened for another few minutes and when nothing was heard, she released a long sigh of relief.

Sam glanced back at John, her heart stuttering when she saw he wasn’t breathing.

~ ~ ~ ~

She walked the corridors slowly, carefully. Eyes and ears peeled for any movement, any noise. She debated going straight for the elevator but there was still twenty minutes until the lockdown was lifted. She would be a sitting duck.

The Kid had said there were people holed up in a store room in the southern sector. She would go there, join them. Together they would wait and then head for the elevator together.

Finding the room was easy enough but she wasn’t prepared for what she saw. Dead, they were all dead. Her colleges, their families, children…

Her knees gave out and she tumbled to the floor. The contents of her stomach spilling through a violent retching that Sam couldn’t control.

“Where’s your brother?” She heard and dread spiraled down her spine.

Staggering up, she turned around. “You’re not dead.”

Sarge smirked cruelly. “I’m not supposed to die, remember?” He loomed closer to her and she took an involuntary step back. Her foot bumped into something and she took a deep breath, refusing to look down, not wanting to take her eyes off Sarge. Besides, she could guess what her foot had hit, bile rising in her throat.

“Where is your brother?” he asked again and that was when Sam saw his neck. Oh God, he was –

“I won’t ask a third time.”

She raised her chin. “Why haven’t you killed me yet? Those were you orders. To kill everyone.” As she spoke, her hand was easing around her side, reaching for the gun she had stuffed in the back of her pants.

“Oh, I’ll kill you,” he said, taking a step closer and grabbing her arm, “but I need you alive for now.”

She tried to pry her arm away from him but Sarge only tightened his hold.

“Reaper will come for you.”

“You can’t know that for sure,” Sam said and tilted her head up as Sarge moved closer, now only inches away from her.

“You’re his family, he’ll come.”

“We haven’t been a family in years. You’re more of a family to him now.” The words burned coming out, knowing they were probably true, cutting her as deep as any knife could.

“John will come,” he repeated, the words ghosting over Sam’s face and she flinched. “When he hears your screams.”

~ ~ ~ ~

She wanted to wrap her arms around John when she saw him – relief and joy spreading throughout her - but her battered body wouldn’t allow it.

She had been so scared that Sarge (or the thing that used to be Sarge) would win, would kill her brother.

“Your legs?” he asked, kneeling in front of her.

“Broken.” She could barely get the word out. Everything hurt.

“Sarge?” He’s face was expressionless but Sam knew better. She might not have seen her brother in years but that didn’t mean she hadn’t kept taps on him. She knew how long John had been working under Sarge’s command. Knew it would hurt him to know his CO had done this to her.

“No,” she lied as he lifted her up.

Sam couldn’t believe it was over, fearing _something_ would pop out at them. Not until they were in the elevator and heading up.

Not until John was holding her, like he would never turn away from her again, the side of her head resting against his shoulder, forehead brushing his cheek.

“Almost home.”

Her sluggish brain wanted to argue with him. Earth wasn’t home. Then again, neither was Olduvai, Sam realized. She had always thought that it was, her happiest memories were there, but it wasn’t home.

John was home.


End file.
